1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to locking devices and more particularly to such devices adapted to prevent the theft of a riding saddle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Riding saddles are inherently high priced with costs ranging easily to $1,000.00 per unit. Saddles are also relatively compact and easy to transport. These factors make saddles high theft items when coupled with the aspect that they can be readily resold or used by the thief. Saddles are frequency used in public places (i.e. horse shows, rodeos, parades, etc.). Consequently, saddles are frequently exposed to conditions which make them susceptible to theft. Saddle owners naturally subject their saddles to theft because a saddle is just large enough that the owner will not always attempt to keep it nearby. If the saddle cannot be kept on the horse of conveniently locked inside a vehicle, it is left exposed in a pickup or trailer bed, over a bale of hay, or on the ground. When so exposed, they may be easily and quickly carried off or simply placed into a car trunk making felonious removal easy for the thief.
This problem has existed for years upon years with no solution other than placing the entire saddle in a secured area. The many sizes and styles of available saddles add to the problem. A device is needed which will deter or prevent saddle theft while not encumbering the saddle owner with burdensome security measures.
No disclosures were discovered in the prior art which addressed the above described problem. There have been applications of locking mechanisms to deter theft of airplaces, skis, bicycles, and umbrellas as well as other locking mechanisms, disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED TITLE ______________________________________ 4,167,862 T. Gould 9/18/79 ANTI-THEFT DEVICE FOR AIRCRAFT 3,590,608 C. Smyth & 7/06/71 LOCKING H. Smyth DEVICE 527,418 C. Free & 10/16/1894 BICYCLE-LOCK N. Heath 662,334 E. Appleby 11/20/1900 UMBRELLA LOCK 1,823,697 C. Nenstiehl 9/15/31 HANDCUFFS 2,510,294 A. Rivolier 6/06/50 MANACLES 1,872,857 H. Wesson & 8/23/32 POLICE E. Pomeroy OFFICER'S SHACKLE 274,788 J. King 3/27/1883 MAT-LOCK ______________________________________